1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collapsible ball game goal, more particularly a collapsible, portable, three-dimensional netted ball game goal for playing (or practicing) a game with a ball, the erect game goal having at least three generally vertical adjacent scoring surfaces facing outwardly in three different directions, and a central scoring basket with an upper hoop of the goal defining the basket's generally circular upper periphery, and the three scoring surfaces defining the triangular-shaped base of the scoring basket.
2. Background Information
In general, open-field team ball sports, such as soccer, football, hockey, lacrosse, and basketball, are played by two opposing teams on an open, generally rectangular playing field having two single-plane goals or baskets located on opposite sides of the field. This creates an opposite-opposing power scheme. Players attempt to advance a game ball, puck, or the like across the playing field and into the opposing team's goal or basket in order to score points, the object being to score more points than the opposing team in an allotted time frame.
A new sport, Socci, has been invented, which differs from open-field team ball sports as herein described. The sport of Socci is played by two teams of players on an elliptical field of play divided into equal halves by a midfield line. Each half-oval side of the field has at its approximate center a three-dimensional goal according to the present invention. The collapsible, portable goal of the present invention has at least three generally vertical and planar adjacent scoring surfaces, each being demarcated by net, and at least one, and preferably only one, generally horizontal basket.
In contrast to other open-field team ball sports, which have a solitary goal into which the ball must be played in order to score, the sport of Socci has multiple scoring surfaces, which affords players more scoring opportunities. This creates a central-opposing power scheme, rather than the opposite-opposing power scheme of traditional open-field team ball sports. Additionally, the central-opposing power scheme of the present invention has both the generally vertically-oriented goals and a generally horizontally oriented goal basket, and a lower ratio of players per goal, thereby decreasing crowding and further increasing scoring opportunities.
Also, the present invention encompasses a multi-faceted goal structure with at least four separate and distinct scoring planes, and the total square foot area of all three scoring planes is comparable to the scoring area provided by a single conventionally-sized goal. This allows the opposing goals in Socci to be positioned at closer proximity to each other without undesirably diminishing the challenge of scoring.
Furthermore, when oriented in the manner herein described, the multifaceted goals of the present invention each have: two forward facing, adjacent goal surfaces that are accessible from the center and sides of the field; a rear facing goal surface that is accessible only from the back of the field; and a generally horizontal basket that is accessible from any position on the field. When the goal is erect and in position, one of the forward facing scoring surfaces 29 faces the forward left side of the field and the other forward facing scoring surface 29 faces a forward right side of the playing field. Since the game rules permit the ball to be hit into any of the generally vertical goal planar scoring surfaces 29 and the generally horizontal scoring basket 27 from any point on the playing field, an abundance of scoring opportunities is provided.
Although conventional playing fields are rectangular in shape, the foot-juggling sport of Socci is preferably played on an oval-shaped playing field. Unlike a rectangular-shaped field, an oval-shaped field has no dead corners, and promotes the circulation of players, especially around the three-dimensional goal of the present invention. Socci goals are small and placed relatively close together on the field (preferably less than about 50 feet apart), so the game can be played in a limited amount of space by young or old.
Consistent with the degree of difficulty represented by each goal surface, striking the more accessible forward facing goal planar surfaces counts one point, while striking the less accessible and more risky opposite facing goal planar surfaces counts two points. In the latter case, the Socci player must advance behind the opposing team's goal with the ball and risk shooting it toward or into a team's own goal. Although the goals are accessible from anywhere on the field, the Socci ball must be either lobbed, or the ball must be kicked into the basket in order to score. Lobbing the ball into the basket requires that the ball be kicked into the air in order to fall into the target basket. Kicking the ball into the basket requires greater skill and dexterity. Therefore, and in order to further promote finesse over force, hitting the basket counts three points.
Although the specific goal structure and power scheme described herein are unique to the new sport of Socci, the goal of the present invention can be used to play many other sports and games, as well as training for existing sports. For instance, a similarly-shaped goal structure could be used to play a three-dimensional soccer alternative, “Socci soccer.” Similarly, a version of the goal described herein can be used to play “Socci handball”, “Socci-hockey,” or “Socci Frisbee.” The goal of the present invention conveys the advantages described herein to those games, too. Also, the goal of the present invention can be used to practice skills for this or other open-field sports.